ladiescodefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley
최빛나 (Eng: Choi Bitna, also known as Ashley) is the second vocalist and the leader of LADIES' CODE. Biography She was born in Incheon, South Korea on November 9th, 1991, but moved to Queens, New York when she was young.Koreaboo - "13 Heartwarming Questions Answered by Ladies Code in Past Interviews"Famous Birthdays She attended Seomyun Elementary School in Korea. In New York, she attended PS 107Q (Thomas A. Doole Elementary School), IS 25Q (Adrien Block Junior High School), Benjamin N. Caraozo High School, and Hunter College.The Star profile - translated by ladiescode She’s fluent in both Korean and English, but also knows basic Japanese and Spanish. Prior to her debut, she was best known for her k-pop dance covers on her YouTube channel “ashleych0i”, which she started in 2007.YouTube - ashleych0i Before joining Polaris, she was a trainee at Cube Entertainment.iHeartRadio - "INTERVIEW: Ladies' Code Talks About Life Beyond ‘The Rain'" Music career ashley1.jpg|Bad Girl era ashley2.jpg|Pretty Pretty era ashley3.jpg|So Wonderful era ashley4.jpg|KISS KISS era ashley5.jpg|MYST3RY era ashley6.jpg|STRANG3R era → see LADIES' CODE → see Discography Ashley was featured on a HUMMING URBAN STEREO song with Brown Bunny, called HAWAIIAN COUPLE, released on May 21st, 2014. In late November 2016, it was announced that Ashley would be a DJ on Arirang's K-Poppin' radio show, along with DJ Isak (Isak N Jiyeon). She was on the show until mid-March 2017. Starting in early February 2017, Ashley was an MC on Arirang's Stylecast show, along with Alexander (U-KISS). Her final episode as an MC was released in late June. Ashley was once again a radio DJ starting in August, for Double Date on tbs eFM. She co-hosted the show along with Kevin Oh. In mid-October, she abruptly left the show for unknown reasons. Around that time, Ashley was seen in a teaser for YG Entertainment's idol survival show MIXNINE. She was later confirmed to be participating.Naver - 레이디스코드 애슐리 '믹스나인' 도전..개별 활동 전념 However, Ashley's audition for the show never aired. She likely didn't pass the auditions, but It is unknown why it never aired, or why she suddenly left Double Date. In early February 2018, Ashley revived her old YouTube channel and renamed it to "ashleybchoi". She made her old dance covers private, and began uploading vlogs. Soon after, it was announced that Ashley would be a radio DJ on Arirang's Sound K show, starting on February 19th. Trivia * Her cousin chose her and her brother's English names when they moved to America.@LC__Ashley on Twitter * She has a younger brother named Tyler.@ashleybchoi on InstagramV LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" * She has a dog named Kiwi.@LC__Ashley on Twitter * Ashley has loved Sailor Moon ever since she was young and has an extensive collection of merchandise.YouTube - POPS IN SEOUL-Ladies′ Code (Kiss Kiss) 레이디스코드 (KISS KISS) * Ashley shared a dorm room with Sojung before the group debuted. She then shared her room with EunB and Rise, but now has her own room.Koreaboo - 13 Heartwarming Questions Answered By Ladies Code In Past InterviewsYouTube - LADIES'CODE리얼리티 EP #01V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" * She also really loves sweet potatoes.V LIVE - 레이디스 코드 한강 등장↗↗ 두둥�� 8:08 * At the Jamsil Baseball Stadium on April 1st, 2014, LADIES' CODE performed before the beginning of the LG Twins baseball game. The girls wore jerseys with their names on the back along with a number. Ashley's number was 11. * She has four known tattoos:dadaxla - LADIES’ CODE’s known tattoos! ** a pair of wings above Rise and EunB's death dates in roman numerals (IX.III.VII.MMXIV or 9.3.7.2014) on the back of her neckSoundK 180605 ** a mandorla behind her left ear, matching with her friend ** a small cross on the inside of her right wrist ** a peace sign on the inside of her left wrist References Category:Member Category:Second Vocalist Category:Leader